


《欲》第一章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, R18警告！！！！！！！, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18高能预警！！！！麻烦不爱的小宝贝右上角点叉叉！！！sp预警  我可太难了=-=





	《欲》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> R18高能预警！！！！麻烦不爱的小宝贝右上角点叉叉！！！  
sp预警 我可太难了=-=

深夜的酒吧里弥漫着嘈杂的声音，顾然端着高脚杯坐在私人包厢的沙发上盯着面前的投屏，看不出什么表情。  
“怎么，有兴趣？”坐在他右手边的男人抚摸着跪在自己脚边赤裸的男孩的背脊，适时发问到。  
“谁送来的?”顾然看着屏幕中的调教师强硬地按住折腾不止的男孩，嗤笑了一声：“就这水平还公调?”  
“一个房地产老板送过来的，”男人满不在意地捏着手中的遥控器，轻飘飘地推上了最大档，继续补充道：“你以为所有dom都会对sub负责任?况且那明显是个新人。”  
顾然轻轻一笑冲着跪在地上颤抖的压抑着呻吟的男孩回击道：“白羽，有孤狼这么不负责的主人可真是难为你了。”  
白羽是男孩的代号，而孤狼则是男人的代号，在“夜宴”这座豪华酒吧里，只有申请了VIP，拥有了自己的代号的人才能进入负一层进行某些更加私密的活动，比如：性奴交易。  
男孩咬着唇，在疯狂的情欲中摇着头似乎是在无声地反驳顾然的话语。  
“你少来撩拨他，是他自己犯了错。不过，你要是再不出手，那孩子可就要惨了。”孤狼指了指投屏，好心的提醒。  
“我可还没说要他。”  
“得了吧，从开始到现在端着酒杯一口没喝，你还敢说自己没兴趣?”男人在最低最高挡之间来回拨弄着跳蛋的开关，心情愉悦地戳穿他。  
顾南看着屏幕中的男人以一种绝对不算舒服的姿势将男孩绑在情趣椅上挑了一条长鞭准备施以暴力。他沉默着放下手中的酒杯，拿起了桌上的通讯器。  
“十分钟，我要台上的男孩毫发无损干干净净的送到我面前。”顾然冷着脸对着通讯器那头的人吩咐到。  
“哟，我们的King一向沉稳冷静，我以为你至少会忍到鞭子落下。”孤狼将手指插进男孩的口中搅动着，残酷的命令：“不准射小奴隶，还有一场有关King的大戏没看完呢。”  
“你觉得我会让他随便碰我的人?”顾然挑着眉反问。  
孤狼愣了一下，仰躺在沙发上毫不顾忌地笑了起来，“喂，不是吧，刚才还说自己没兴趣呢？”  
顾然沉声反驳：“我可没说过这句话。”  
随后，包间的门被扣响。  
“进来。”顾然重新端起酒杯，头也没回的吩咐到。门被打开，男孩被两个人架着押到了他面前，顾然看着男孩凶狠的挣扎，毫不在意的转头询问：“谁的人？”  
“新锐的陈老板托人送过来的，叫贺子虞，说是因为他父亲欠了点钱，交不上债，就把儿子卖给人抵了。”负责人恭恭敬敬地回话。  
顾然皱着眉头继续问道：“我记得他一个月前才在俱乐部买走了一个奴隶。”  
“玩腻了呗。”孤狼替他解决了这个疑问，语气里满是不屑，“像那种人玩SM纯粹就是为了满足自己的肉欲罢了。”  
顾然没回他，只是冲着那个负责人点了点头，吩咐道：“这个人我要了，随他要价多少，直接从我账户里划走。”  
“是。”负责人朝他行了一礼，招呼着押着贺子虞的两个人一起离开了包间。  
顾然看着站在他面前夹着腿目光有些凶狠的贺子虞，满不在意地抿了一口红酒，随后将酒杯伸过去，好脾气地问询道：“要喝吗?”  
“啪——”玻璃杯落在地板上打碎的声音。  
室内有一瞬间的安静，就连孤狼挑拨着男孩性器的手都停顿了下来，几秒后他似乎是没忍住一般地笑出声，抱起地上的男孩，一边朝着门外走去一边道：“看起来King需要一些私人空间来处理胆大的猎物。”  
门再次被关上，顾然盯着贺子虞拍掉他酒杯的那只手，危险地笑了，贺子虞毫不示弱地瞪着顾然，只是紧紧合拢的双腿和通红的耳朵依旧暴露了他由衣不蔽体所带来的羞耻感。  
顾南站起身，两三下治住了不停扑腾的贺子虞，抱着他往包间的内室走去。  
这是个很明显的游戏室，一整圈的立柜里放着各式各样的玩具，中间是一张大床，床头床位都有着手铐，床中央的屋顶向下垂着几条皮革，作用不言而喻。  
顾然将他扔到床上，还没等贺子虞挣扎便拉住上方的皮革绑带将他的双腿和双手分开固定起来，随后他调整了一下长度，贺子虞就被双手固定在脖颈，双腿大大张开着整个人呈V型的吊了起来。  
“放开我，你们这些变态。”贺子虞徒劳地挣扎着，骂出了今晚的第一句话。  
顾然的第一反应竟然是声音挺好听的，软糯糯的音质中带着硬装出来的强硬，他挑了一个顺手的马鞭，心想着这样的声音哭出来一定很美妙。  
没有管身后疯狂地叫骂，顾然慢条斯理地又挑好了一个红心实木板和一枚跳蛋最后顺手拿了一个口球，重新回到被吊起的男孩面前。  
他食指抵上贺子虞暴露在空气中的粉红色的小穴，轻轻按了按，果然已经灌过肠了。  
贺子虞剧烈地挣扎起来，嘴上骂的更加难听。顾然充耳不闻，抹上润滑剂，一只手抓住他的大腿，将食指送了进去。  
“呜——拿出去，你这个变态！你要干什么！放开我！”  
“虽然我并不在意你现在的态度，不过还是要好心提醒你，与其大喊大叫不如省着力气看看能不能挨过接下来的惩罚。”顾然在贺子虞的小穴里摸索着，没过多久终于如愿以偿的找到了一个凸起的小球体，于是他眯起眼毫不客气的按压了下去。  
“啊——嗯——”贺子虞因为这样的刺激猛的发出一声呻吟，随后反应过来，羞耻地咬着下唇不愿意再出声。  
顾然似乎是笑了下，再次放进去一根手指，模拟着抽插的性器，一遍又一遍地擦过男孩那个最敏感的位置。  
贺子虞死死咬着唇小声的呜咽着，始终不愿意发出一点声音。  
顾然抽出手，将挑好的小号跳蛋抹上润滑剂，推进他体内，故意抵在了那个小凸起的位置，冰凉的异物感让贺子虞冷的一哆嗦，随后他还没反应过来时，身体里的小东西突然剧烈地震动起来。  
“啊——呜——”贺子虞终于还是忍不住呻吟，仰着头无助的叫喊，他活了十八年，就连手淫都是很少做的事情，更别说被这样对待过，从没见过光的前列腺被那个小东西抵住疯狂的刺激着，爽得他前端的性器直接昂起了头。  
顾南放下手中的遥控器，拿起一旁的马鞭好整以暇地开口：“变态？”  
他将马鞭抵上男孩的性器，语气中带着笑意：“被玩具弄得这里这么精神，到底是谁变态?”  
贺子虞在一波又一波的快感中不停的摇着头，说不出一句完整反驳的话。  
“这就不行了?还有得练呢。”顾然一鞭子轻飘飘地落在了男孩即将喷发的性器上，满意的听到他发出一阵痛呼。  
“只要我想，可以让你永远在高潮边缘射不出来，”男人顿了顿，用上了一个亲密的称呼：“小宝贝，除了哭着求我让你射出来你还有其他选项吗？”  
“不——”贺子虞倔强地摇着头，前端的疼痛让他或多或少的适应了后穴那个小玩意儿跳动的频率，他坚定的拒绝，觉得自己至少成功了一半。  
“是谁给你的勇气让你忤逆我这么多次呢宝贝。”顾然叹了一口气，扬起手中的马鞭对着贺子虞光洁的臀部毫不客气地抽了下去。  
“啊——”贺子虞挣扎着尖叫着，马鞭却总能准确地吻上他的臀，终于，他没了力气，只能在顾然的责打中无助地叫喊着。  
“这样的你看起来乖了很多。”顾然满意的笑了笑，拿起遥控器又开高了一档。  
刚刚被疼痛折磨过后的身体敏感异常，小穴传来更加恐怕的快感，贺子虞张着嘴呻吟，之前的坚持似乎已经被他忘得彻底。  
然而在高潮再一次来临前，顾然再次残忍地一鞭子抽上了他的性器。  
贺子虞颤抖着身子，崩溃地哭出声。  
“呜呜——让我射——”他抽泣着，服了今晚的第一次软，很可惜，这并不是顾然满意的态度。  
顾然将马鞭抵上他的小穴，显得无情地开口：“我刚才已经教过你要怎么做了，相信给你灌肠的人也告诉过你规矩，我再给你最后一次机会宝贝，还是学不乖可就不要怪我了。”  
贺子虞感受着后穴持续的刺激，捏着拳头，最终还是说不出那些羞耻的话语。  
顾然耐心耗尽，拿起挑好的口球，倾身堵上了男孩的嘴。  
“从现在开始到我满意为止，你将不再拥有乞求的权利。”顾然拿着马鞭划过贺子虞的腹部、大腿根，最后停留在那个有着些许黏液的小穴口。  
“接下来，我需要惩罚你这个心口不一的不停高潮的小洞。”  
顾然勾起唇，扬起了第一鞭。  
“啪——”力道明显不轻的一鞭落在他微红的穴口，贺子虞挣扎着，被堵住的嘴只能发出呜呜地声音。  
顾然动了动手腕，丝毫没有诚意地安抚道：“你应该庆幸你的主人对新人有着不错的包容度宝贝，不然就凭你今天的行为，我会让你自己扒开这个小洞，狠狠地打到它熟透为止，让你彻底的明白忤逆自己的主人会有什么样的下场。而现在，看在你是新手的份上，还有九鞭。”  
第二、第三鞭接踵而至，贺子虞哭着躲闪，却因为被绑在空中，只能做出小幅度的动作。  
他发出呜呜的声音，似乎是想开口说话。顾然固定住他的腰，似乎丝毫不在意他想说什么，毫不手软地赏完了剩下的七鞭。  
然后，在贺子虞以为已经结束了的目光中，将马鞭戳上了他的乳珠。  
“我说过，在我满意之前。”顾然好心地提醒，随后朝着男孩的小茱萸甩了一鞭子。  
“呜——”贺子虞弓起身子无助的哭泣。  
“啪——”再一鞭子照顾了另外一鞭，顾然拿起遥控器，直接开到了最大档，随后扬起马鞭，毫无章法地在他尚未受到惩罚的地点作起了画。  
贺子虞的身子开始剧烈的颤抖，他哭泣着在欲望和疼痛中反复沉沦，每一次即将高潮都被男人有技巧的用疼痛打断，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，泪水混着汗水湿哒哒地划过耳边。  
他不知道过了多久，无尽的快感和撕裂般的痛楚席卷了每一寸肌肤，终于，在顾然停下鞭子，取出做乱的跳蛋，去掉他口球时，贺子虞抽抽噎噎地小声哀求出声：“主人，求您——”


End file.
